1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optics and, particularly, to an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Many optical fiber connectors include a lens and a blind hole behind the lens. The bind hole receives an optical fiber. The lens receives and guides light from/to the optical fiber.
Injection molding is a popular method of fabricating optical fiber connectors. The mold used includes a core pin to form the blind hole. During the injection molding process, however, the core pin may be bent by impact or by the pressure of the introduced molding material, thus producing a blind hole which is misaligned or otherwise out of specification.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical fiber connector, which can overcome or at least alleviate the limitations described.